creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Pokémon Black
when I moved two years ago, I lost the game Sadface. 15:03, January 11, 2011 (UTC) if i were to come into possesion of this game, i would keep it safe and away from the public, no one should suffer a horrible fate. if i played this i would not use ghost. i see that this guy thinks that it was to show us the pointlessness of death. all i have to say is, live life to the fullest! one day we will all die, we cant change that, but make the most of your time you have. something the Ghost in Black doesnt understand is, that, killing others for your own joy is sadistic, demonic. everyone has a chance to live. if this ghost were to haunt me, i would let it know that killing me, and all the others that it had previously killed, doesnt give it anything but the satisfaction he has another confirmed kill. i have seen lives wasted in an instant, in the Joplin Tornado, many died before my very eyes, i saw things that i cant unsee, but i have realized that life should be cherished and not taken for granted, because it could all end in a single instant.Vergil117 01:21, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Oh I heard this story in youtube and it gave me nightmares for like a month Very well written The King Of Waffles 05:56, January 7, 2012 (UTC) What if Lost Silver and Black were... compatible? One of the better Pokepastas. 8.5/10 One! Two! Three! Now let's take a look at those beautiful dreams... 23:31, March 5, 2012 (UTC) A classic Pasta. Read this about two years ago, before I was even into reading creepypasta. Gives you plenty of things to think about, that's for sure. Whizzmaster 23:45, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Who got rid of the original cartridge picture? Who removed the original picture?! God damn people. Maxwell98 20:28, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Alternate ending (not by me): The guy lied about losing it. He actually sold it to the first person he saw. A day before, he played it again, and left to talk on the phone when he was just about to turn of the game at the part with the black screen. When he hung up 5 minutes later he heard something, and the Gameboy screen said "GHOST curses you, yournamehere".StraightFlame 17:25, June 18, 2012 (UTC) OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGOD. I just bought this game at a flea market! I know creepypasta isn't real, but, should I be scared? You what?! Give it to me, I'd buy that thing in a second! ~Ratty (talk) 20:45, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Pretty decently written. No shoehorned blood and guts so that's a plus. And hey its one of the classics and does it right without resorting to cliches. I like it. MightyKombat (talk) 00:45, August 7, 2012 (UTC) This pasta was truly eerie. The end left much to try to analyze about why the game was made. Good job. :D Denalicain (talk) 06:32, October 28, 2012 (UTC) This pasta needs the videos category. Just noticed: this has a video on it, yet doesn't have the videos category on it. TheShadyNerd (talk) 21:34, January 27, 2013 (UTC) And if you look to your right we see the home of Pokemon Pasta cliches. From the guy who is Camwoodstock! (talk) 16:39, July 6, 2013 (UTC) Meaning The meaning of this. Hmm. Well, I don't know if anyone's reading this, but I once heard this sentence: "When you curse someone, you dig two graves. Your opponent's, and your own."